Eska TV
Eska TV is Polish music television network owned by Telewizja Polsat. The channel broadcasts music, entertainment and series programmings. History Eska TV began its broadcast on the Internet on August 8, 2008. From May 28, 2009, Eska TV is available by satellite and cable for a wider audience. On the same day, the channel joined the digital platform n in Style Moda Muzyka'' package. On October 5, 2009, the program was decoded from the Hot Bird satellite for owners of HDTV satellite receivers that receive DVB-S2 broadcasts, although the channel broadcasts its program in SD rather than HD. Initially, the channel was to be uncoded only for a few weeks, but after the end of this period it was not coded. From September 1, 2010, the program is available on all FTA receivers, thanks to the emission on the second transponder in the DVB-S system. The issue in the DVB-S2 system was canceled on September 2, 2010. On the air from the very beginning of the station you can hear new products from pop-rock R & B, pop, disco, hip-hop and electronic dance music (club music) - mainly dance (epic house, euro house, vocal trance), house (including hard house, electro house) and trance. In 2015, Polish-language dance music and disco polo music were also broadcast. On June 25, 2011, the graphics were refreshed and a new logo was introduced. In April 2014, the refreshed logo of the station appeared, and in the next days gradually a new setting was introduced. On July 10, 2015, the HD version of the channel was launched. In connection with the decreasing viewing rate, the station's owner appeared in April 2016 to change the license from music to entertainment and music, and to change the name of the station to 8TV. The '''National Broadcasting Council' issued a consent to change the concession in May 2016, and on June 28, 2016, it granted a second license to broadcast Eska TV stations in cable networks and via satellite. On 28 September 2016, the station in the first terrestrial digital terrestrial television multiplex was replaced by the music and entertainment station 8TV. On January 2, 2017, the station returned to DVB-T - this time it was in the multiplexes of the local stations NTL Radomsko, TVT, Echo 24 and TV Łużyce, covering Silesia and partly the Łódź region. Terrestrial broadcasting Eska TV joined the contest for a place in the MUX-1 Terrestrial Digital Television. On April 26, 2011, the National Broadcasting Council granted Eska TV a license for terrestrial broadcasting under the NTC. This channel was in the first multiplex next to the three main TVP channels (TVP 1, TVP 2 and regional television) and three selected in the same competition. From December 19, 2011 to September 28, 2016, Eska TV broadcasted terrestrially. September 28, 2016 was replaced by 8TV. On June 16, 2017, Eska TV returned to the first multiplex, replacing 8TV. The existing Eska TV channel has been occupied by Eska TV Extra. Programmings Music Current * 10 hitów jeden po drugim * Będę grał w grę * Co się słucha * Dzień dobry * Hity na czasie * ImprESKA * Jazdy Gwiazdy * Miejska Lista * Mobmania * Podwójna Gorąca 20 * Podwójna Gorąca 20 News * Polska noc * Przesłuchanie * Weekend z Eską TV * Wkrętarka Temporarily * Eska Music Award * Nominacje Eska Music Awards * Summer City * Świąteczne Granie * Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy #RazemNaSwieta * Święta z Eska TV * Sylwester z Eska TV Former * #Najlepszy program * 3..2..1.. START * Backstage Party * BeachBar Lista * Co się słucha na wakacjach * Dance Chart * Dzyń Dzyń Chart * ESKA Games * ESKA Gold * Eska.pl * Eska odwołuje zimę * Eska TV News * EskoBus * Fejslista * Fresh mix * Glamki * Godzina z... * Gorąca 100 * Gorąca 20 * Gorące granie * Gramy bez piłki * Gwiazdy od kuchni * Hi Fashion * Hip-Hop TV * Hip-Hop TV Top 10 * Hity Non Stop * Hot plota/Hot plota tygodnia * ImprESKA z najlepszym * ImprESKOWY odlot * Insta Lista * J & J Fashion Show * Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! * Klipy bez majtek * Klipy Non Stop * Let's Dance * Lista w bikini * Look Like a Star * Mega Mix 2013 * Miss Club Poland * Mówisz i masz * Multipremier * Muzyką się żyje * Na propsie * Night Fever * Nófki sztuki * Odliczanka * Osiem na osiem * Osiem przed ósmą * Polska lista * Popołudnie w Eska TV * Poranna rozgrzewka * Poranny WF * Pozdro lista * Przeglądarka * Przeleć z Pirowskim Europę * Rap Time * School lista * Siedzę i patrzę * Sjesta czy fiesta * smESKA * Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe * Summer City best of * Szymorning * Teenage lista * Top 5 * Top topów * WAZZZUP * Web Chart * Weekend specjalny * Weekend z Jankesem * Winter City * World Lista * Wyłącz rutynę z Pirowskim * Young Stars w Eska TV * Zwolnienie z WF-u Entertainment Current * Bywanie na dywanie Former * 100 złotych * Celebrity Scoop * Eska 360 * ESKA FIT * grotESKA * Jazda po gwiazdach * Kilerskie Karaoke * Koncert #wszkolegramy * Prognoza pogody * Przeglądarka * Wczorajsi, czyli taśmy prawdy Series Current * Avenida Brasil Former * Don't Trush the "B" in Apartment 23 * Touch * Wilfred * Z pamiętnika lekarki Logos Eska TV (2008-2011).png|First logo (2008-2011) Eska TV (2011-.n.v.).png|Second logo (2011-present) Eska TV HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015-present) External links * External links Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Telewizja Polsat Category:Launched in 2008 Category:Poland Category:Music television channels